Study Hall
by CarlieChii
Summary: When study hall turns into something... special. [Set during Evolution.]


**I figured I'd try and write some one-shots for some ideas I've been having lately. I've also been having lots of internet troubles lately regarding logging onto Fanfiction, but I think the worst of my internet problems are over. Plus, it's been so long since I've posted anything. This will be my first Code Lyoko fic to make it to the internets. :)**

**This is a WxY one-shot. Rude comments will be ignored.**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**_what's up? _**

Yumi stared at the words scrawled on the note that had landed on her desk, and looked to her left, instantly making eye-contact with Kadic's self-proclaimed Casanova, William Dunbar, who was conveniently seated beside her. He smiled and gave her his signiture wave. After checking to make sure Mrs. Meyer hadn't seen turned her attention back to the note. She thought for a moment, and then scribbled a response onto the paper before folding it up and passing it back to him.

She watched from her peripheral vision as he unfolded the note and smiled to himself at what she had written, even though what she had written was nothing special.

_Trying not to fall asleep_, she had written on the note. _I can barely follow what she's talking about..._

William scribbled something onto the note and passed it to her, just as Mrs. Meyer turned her back towards them once more to write another equation on the board.

**_odd was right  
_****_mrs. meyer's class is worse than death_**

Yumi shook her head as she wrote a response on the note and slid it towards William.

_That's coming from a guy who needs to cheat off his buddies on tests to pass with a C- average._

William smiled as he read the note and quickly scribbled a response before passing the note back to her.

**_that's why you're here :)_**

Yumi shook her head but couldn't keep back the smile that crept its way onto her face. Still, she kept her cool and wrote back in characteristic "Yumi-style rejection:"

_Do your own work, moocher._

William smiled and leaned in towards her. As much as she felt uncomfortable with the sudden invasion of her personal space, Yumi didn't make any effort to move away. In fact, she found herself slowly leaning towards him but stopped halfway when she noticed Mrs. Meyer start to turn. She and William both readjusted themselves in their seats as if they had never invaded each others' personal space, just in time as Mrs. Meyer turned to glare at the class.

"Odd," she said, her voice piercing the air like a cold knife, "explain to the class the three Geometric Problems of Antiquity, and list the three solutions which are sought after using only a compass and straightedge."

A soft groan floated up into the air, and William smiled at Yumi once more. He scribbled one more note on a fresh Post-It note and passed it to her. Yumi unfolded it and her heartbeat quickened considerably at what was written.

_**this class might be hell but being in this class with you makes it bearable**_

Yumi blushed, and she opened her mouth to say something, anything, to William but was interrupted by the bell. Odd could be heard shouting "Yes! Saved by the bell!" on the other side of the room, and William gathered his things and left, but not before saying one last thing to her.

"See you later," he said smoothly and left her sitting there utterly speechless.

Yumi smiled to herself, stood up to gather her things and head to her next class. As she packed her things, she glanced over at the note sticking to the table.

**_...being in this class with you makes it more bearable_**

And she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Blah, ending kinda sucked, sorry. :/ I had a better ending in mind but that one hit the road a long time ago, so the ending I used here will have to do. P.S., if you couldn't figure out who was writing what note, here:

William wrote like _**this **_and Yumi wrote like _this. _And yeah, I made William not use proper grammar on purpose, because I kinda felt that that's in his character.

R&R? :)


End file.
